Just some Fun!
by Ichigo Sanero
Summary: Ryoma's twin comes home to Japan after studying and practicing in the US. She missed her brother but with her at Seigaku this get a bit more fun and interesting. Crushes get reveled! enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Just some fun!**

**Chapter 1**

(I do not own the characters of Prince of Tennis (no matter how much I wish I did)

Echizen Ryoma walked down the steps from the shrine where he and his family lived. He had his tennis bag and was headed to school. He made it to the bottom, looked around, and then sighed, "Where the heck is Momo-sempai?" he asked himself out loud.

"Ryo-kun!!!!" someone shouted, he turned to look, only one person had ever called him that, once around he was tackled to the ground.

"What the hell?" Ryoma said.

"Gomen!!" the voice said, "Your not hurt are you, Ryo-kun?" The voice was a female. Ryoma opened his eyes to see dark green hair, same shade as his own hair. "Let me help you up." The girl got off of him and pulled him off the ground. "Gomen again, I was trying to get back here before you left. Otou-san said you leave a certin time everyday and told me to get back so he didn't have to show me to school." All while the girl was talking she was picking up her books and her bag that she dropped. Standing up she placed her bag on her shoulder and smiled at Ryoma. Ryoma's eyes widened, "Mei?" was all he could say.

"Duh!" she said, "Who else would I be?" she gave him a smile, Echizen Mei looked just like her brother, she had the same golden eyes and her dark green hair was just a little bit longer than Ryoma's.

"What are you doing here?" he was a bit annoyed that she was here, but hid it so he didn't make her mad.

"Well that's rude, it's been a little more than 3 months and you're not even a bit happy to see me," she said in a sad voice, "What kind of twin brother are you?" She gave Ryoma a puppy dog pout.

"Damn," he said quietly, "All I did was ask you why you are here." He sighed, he hated when she did her pout.

"I was bored in the states, mostly after you left and came to Japan. I had no one that gave me a good challenge." She sighed, "By the way, I challenge you to a match," she gave him a small suspicious smile.

"You know you're going to lose," Ryoma said to her, "Made Made Dane, Onee-chan."

"Echizen!" a voice yelled, and a boy on a bike came pedaling toward them.

"Momo-sempai, your late," Ryoma sighed and started walking off, "Come on Onee-chan, we have to get to school."

"Oh, Hai!" she said and followed her brother.

"Oi, Echizen!" Momo finally reaching them, "You know I've seen many fangirl attempts, but this tops it. She looks just like you, like she could be your twin or something." He laughed and looked at Mei, but stopped laughing when he saw Mei glaring at him.

"Momo-sempai, this is my sister," Ryoma stated, "She just moved here from the states."

"Echizen Mei," Mei introduced herself, "Ryo-kun's older sister." She smiled.

"Oh well I'm Momoshiro Takeshi," Momoshiro introduced himself, "Everyone just calls me Momo-chan."

"It's nice to meet you Momo-sempai," Mei gave him a smile.

"Must you always announce that you're older?" Ryoma sighed, as momo wined that Mei was allowed to call him Momo-chan, "You're only older by 5 minutes."

"So," Mei said, "It still gives me the rights to call you my little brother," she patted the top of Ryoma's head. He gave her a small glare and fixed his hat.

"Wait a minute," Momo said, now done with his wining about his name, "5 minutes? You guys are twins?"

"Duh!" Mei said, Ryoma ignored him and kept walking.

"We have to keep walking otherwise we'll be late." Ryoma said.

The Echizen's and Momoshiro made it to the school on time. They headed straight towards the tennis courts, after Momo locked up his bike.

"The courts are here," Ryoma stated, "Stay here, we have to go and change."

"Hai," Mei said quietly, walking into the courts mesmerized, "Wow! These courts are amazing." Momo just laughed and headed toward the changing room, Ryoma followed.

Mei placed her bag down near the benches and took out two balls, her black baseball cap, and her racket. Placing her hat on, she tucked the long part of her hair under the hat. Walking to the middle of the court, she waited, bored.

"Hey Oishi, didn't ochibi seem a bit distracted?" the hyper active red head said to his doubles partner, "He didn't even care that I hugged him, he usually pushes me off or yells at me for hugging him." He continued without waiting for Oishi's reply.

"I wouldn't worry about it too much about, Eiji," Oishi said trying to calm his Acrobatic partner. "He probably has a lot on his mind."

"What's on his mind is the real question," a closed eyes brunette entering the conversation, "I'm curious." He gave a small smile.

"Leave him alone, If he wants us to know, he'll say something," Oishi said looking at the brunette, "Try no to bother him Fuji." The brunette, Fuji, wasn't really listening.

"Hey look its, Ochibi!" Eiji yelled "Wow how'd he get down to the court before us?"

"Hn…" Fuji said looking at the freshman, bouncing a ball on the edge of his racket. "He seems a bit different."

"Maybe he's in a better mood now!" Eiji said excitedly, "I'm going to give him another hug," with that he ran off, "Ochibi!" he yelled.

-------With Mei-------------------------------------------------

"Ochibi!" someone yelled. _'Ochibi?'_ Mei thought to her self, and then looked around to see a red headed boy running towards her.

"What the?" she said to herself, he looked like he wanted to hug her, "Stay away!" she yelled dodging the red head's hug with a cartwheel and back hand spring.

"Huh?" the red head looked quite surprised, "Ochibi, where did you learn to do that?"

"Eiji, I don't think that's Echizen," said a brunette walking up along with another guy, who had black hair.

"What do you mean Fujiko?" Eiji said confused, "Sure, I've never seen Ochibi do anything like that before, but it is Ochibi!" Eiji complained.

"Why do you keep calling me Ochibi?!" Mei was just as confused as Eiji but because of something else, "My last name is Echizen," Mei was holding her racket up in defense in case someone tried to hug her again.

"Ryoma-kun!" someone yelled, three boys entered the court, they looked to be freshmen.

"What did you call me?" Mei just stared at them like they were crazy, _'Damn, I have a feeling I know what's going on,'_ Mei thought.

"Onee-chan?" Ryoma said as he entered the courts, "Damn whats's going on?"

"How the heck am I suppose to know, Ryo-kun!" Mei said, still holding her racket up, in defense (just in case). "I was just waiting here for you and then he comes up trying to hug me" she said pointing to Eiji. Eiji was completely confused with Ryoma's entrance.

"There's two Ochibis?!?!" Eiji yelled.

"Onee-chan, take your hat off," Ryoma sighed, ignoring Eiji and walked up to Mei.

"Why do I have to?" Mei said pouting, "You promised me a match. So I'm ready, and I'm not going to lose" she smiled. Ryoma took Mei's hat off.

"We aren't having it now, we can't have it now," Ryoma said annoyed.

"Nani? You promised, "Mei wined.

"Echizen?" The guy with black hair said.

"Hm?" Both twins looked at him. He sighed and corrected himself, "Ryoma-san?"

"Yes, Oishi-sempai," Ryoma said.

"If you explain what is going on, I'll allow you to have your match," Oishi said with a smile. "Is that fair? We all are quite confused right now."

"Alright," Ryoma sighed, "Do you want to explain onee-chan?" he turned to Mei.

"Why not," She said, and then turned to the guys, "Konichiwa," she bowed, "My name is Echizen Mei. I'm Ryoma's twin sister, I'm older by 15 minutes and I love sushi and tennis. While Ryo-kun was here, I was living in the states. I got bored so I decide to move here to be with my family." She gave them a smile. They stared at her for a minute.

"Why didn't you tell us you had a sister, ochibi?" Eiji said breaking the silence, "a twin sister!"

"You never asked," Ryoma said not really caring.

"I guess we should introduce ourselves," Oishi said, "my name is Oishi Shuichiro, I'm the vice-captain of the tennis team." He bowed.

"Me next!" Eiji raised his hand, "My name is Kikumaru Eiji, Nya! You can just call me Eiji, everyone does, except ochibi, even though I tell him he can," Eiji bowed also, "Oh and gomen for trying to hug you, I thought you were ochibi. Oh and that cartwheel and backhand spring was awesome!" Mei blushed at the comment.

"Arigato, Eiji-sempai." She said still blushing. Eiji just gave her a big smile.

"My name is Fuji Sysuke," the brunette finally spoke, "Its nice to meet you Mei-san" he too gave a small bow. "If you didn't know all three of us are seniors and regulars."

"Oh, I didn't know," Mei smiled, "Arigato for telling me, Fuji-sempai."

"Just Fuji is fine," Fuji gave a small smile, and opened his eyes a bit revealing an azure blue.

'_Wow his eyes…they're beautiful!'_ Mei blushed at the thought. "Umm…" she said, noticing everyone was looking at her, "can we have our match now, before school starts?"

"Sure, but make it quick, Oishi said, smiling, "Do you want a referee?"

"No, its fine," Mei said, "I just want my match." she walked off and took her place on the court.

"Smooth or Rough?" Ryoma asked his sister.

"Smooth," Mei sang, she was in a good mood. Ryoma spun his racket, it stopped and landed.

"It's smooth," Ryoma sighed. He was quite opposite from his sister.

"Alright," Mei said, "I'm on this side, duh. And I'll serve first." She placed her hat back on and took a tennis ball out of her pocket, "just to let you know, I've been practicing that serve," she wasn't smiling now, but was very serious.

"What?" Ryoma said, "Oh, that serve? You won't be able to win, even with it, Made made dane."

"I wasn't just perfecting that," Mei said, "I've also learned a new move." She stuck her tongue out, "Here we go!" she bounced the ball about 4 times, and then tossed it up.

-------Sideline-------

"Wait! Oishi-sempai" one of the freshmen yelled, "Isn't that…"

"Yeah, It's the Twist Serve," Oishi finished the sentence, "Let's just watch, Horio-san."

-------Match-------

Mia hit her server, Ryoma knew what was coming, but couldn't hit it back.

"Very nice, Onee-chan," Ryoma said with a smile, "You really do have it down.

"Arigato," was all she said and served again. This time Ryoma hit it across the net. _'Damn he's gotten better, I might have to use that move.'_

------- Sideline------

"What's going on here?" A tall handsome brunette came up. "Oishi, explain now."

"Tezuka!" Oishi said shocked, "Umm… Echizen-kun wanted to have a match."

"Tezuka," Another tall boy came up, he had black hair and glasses no one could see behind. "Look at the players in this match."

"Hm?" Tezuka looked, "Interesting," was all he said.

"Oh no, it too far!" Horio yelled, "She won't be able to get it! Come on Mei-san!!!"

"Wait, why is she smiling, Oishi-sama?" Eiji asked.

------ Match-------

"Here we go!" Mei said, smiling. She tossed her racket to the other side of the court, to where the ball was going to land. After releasing she did two back flips and gracefully landed, facing away from the net. Catching her racket in her left hand, she quickly spun around in time to hit the ball over the net. Ryoma got ready to hit it back, but before he could hit the ball, it curved around him. Ryoma stood there shocked.

------- Sideline-------

"Awesome!" Eiji said. Everyone else was shocked.

"Enough, Echizen come here," Tezuka yelled.

"Hai!" Ryoma sighed. And both Echizen's went up to Tezuka.

"I asked for Echizen," Tezuka said to Mei, nodding his head toward Ryoma.

"I am Echizen," Mei said, "Echizen Mei."

"Alright," Tezuka sighed, "Ryoma-san, explain to me what's going on now," Tezuka half glared at the tennis prodigy.

"This is my twin sister," Ryoma stated, "Echizen Mei, as she just said. She came from the states and wanted a match to show me how much she learned, since I haven't seen her since I moved here myself, from the states. Gomen nasai, bucho, for bothering practice."

"No, Ryo-kun," Mei interrupted, "I'm the one who should apologise. It's my fault for the interruption of your practice." Mei bowed her head.

"Everyone who was here for that little match, ten laps," Tezuka yelled.

"Hai!" the group yelled and ran off. Mei followed them.

"Your not on the tennis team, you don't have to listen to me." Tezuka stated.

"I still feel bad," Mei replied, "It's technically my fault they are running the laps, so I'll do it too." She ran off without hearing his response. Tezuka stared after her.

**Author note: yay i've been meaning to put this up ^^ This would be my first Prince of Tennis fanfic. I don't mind flames(but try and be a bit gentle) hope you enjoyed it and please review! 3 Ichigo Sanero**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just some Fun**

**Chapter 2**

(i do not own any of the Prince of Tennis characters(no matter how much i wish i did))

Mei was sitting on a bench outside, waiting for Ryoma to change so he could show her to class.

"Hey Mei-san!" the energetic Eiji came up to her.

"Hi, Eiji-sempai," Mei replied.

"Oh, Ochibi said he'll be out soon, Nya!" Eiji said.

"Arigato for telling me," Mei gave Eiji a smile, "Gomen for making all of you to run laps," she looked down at her hands.

"Don't worry about it Mei-san," Eiji sat down next to her, "Tezuka-san has been a bit touchy lately, and doesn't really like non-scheduled matches. Also, he went easy on us with only 10 laps," Eiji laughed. "Oh yeah, that one return move, that was really cool!" Mei blushed, "How'd you do it?"

"Practice," Mei joked.

"Interesting," A voice behind the two said.

"Eep!" both Mei and Eiji were startled with the sudden voice.

"Fujiko!" Eiji wined, "Don't scare us! And what's interesting?"

"The move you were talking about," Fuji stated, "I've seen it somewhere."

"So have I," a tall kid with black hair and thick glasses, "I think a tennis player from the states used it."

"Oh Mei-san, this is Inui Sadaharu. He collets data to play tennis," Eiji informed Mei.

"I guess you want to know where I learned that move." Mei smied, "I guess I could tell you. My sensei, in the states, showed it to me. He's a retired pro and an old friend of my fathers. Anything else you need to know?"

"That's interesting," Inui said and started scribbling something down in a notebook that he had.

"Mei, come on," Ryoma yelled just coming out of the changing room. "We have to get to homeroom."

"Coming Ryo-kun!" Mei yelled back. "See you guys later." She got up from the bench and ran off towards Ryoma, just as the warning bell rang.

"We gotta get going to, Nya!" Eiji said getting up and heading off toward the school.

After School.

"Public school is so much more interesting than being home schooled." Mei said a bit happy.

"Oi Echizen!" a brown haired boy yelled. Up close you could see his unibrow.

"Hi Ryoma-kun!" another boy came up; he had black hair said and came up with another boy, who also had black hair.

"We have pratice now," The one with the unibrow said, "Hey, Mei-san, are you going to hang out around the courts during the practice?"

"I think I will," Mei smiled, "What are your guy's names again?"

"My name is Horio Satoshi," the unibrow kid said proudly.

"I'm Kato Kachiro," said the black haired boy, who said hi to Ryoma, he bowed.

"And my name is Mizuno Katsuo," the third boy, he had black hair that was buzzed.

"All freshmen I suppose," Mei smiled, "I mostly say that because you guys are in a few of my classes."

"Yup, all freshmen here," Kachiro said.

"Well that's cool; we better get going to the courts," Mei said, "you guys don't want to run laps for being late? Oh, by the way, I apologies for making you run laps this morning."

"Don't worry about it Mei-san," Kachiro said, he turned around and headed toward the courts, the rest followed.

"Wow," Horio said, "You and Ryoma-san are really different. At first you'd think you both would act the same because you both look the same," they were walking, "As for me, I don't think Ryoma-san could be like Mei-san, mostly cause Mei-san seems like a very happy person, and well very different from Ryoma-san."

"Heh, really? You'd think that," Mei said.

"Oh! Mei-san!' Horio said suddenly, not hearing what Mei said, "Can you show me how to do the really cool return move you did?"

"Sure!," Mei smiled, "First show me two back flips."

"Nani?!" Horio looked at Mei as if she was crazy, "you have to do the two back flips?"

"Well you don't have to, but it makes the move as awesome as it is. Without it, it wouldn't look as cool, and would look weird without it." Mei said, "So if you can't do those two back flips, then I won't show it to you," Mei smiled, "Oh you also have to be left handed."

"Aww.. Come on," Horio wined.

"We have to go change now," Kachiro reminded the others, half way to the courts.

"Alright," Mei said, "I'll just head down to the courts." They nodded and left to go change. Mei made it to the courts and noticed Fuji was there already practicing. She decided to run up.

"Konichiwa Fuji-sempai!" Mei yelled as she entered the courts.

"Hello, Mei-san," Fuji gave her a smile.

"You sure change fast," Mei joked, returning Fuji's smile.

"I don't have a class for my final period" Fuji said, "so I usually just come down here."

"Of course you would," Mei laughed, "As a Seigaku regular, it's kind of obvious that you would come here for some extra practice."

"Mei-chan!" Mei turned around just in time to see the energetic red head, Eiji glomp her.

"Ah!" was all Mei got out as she and Eiji went to the ground.

"Wow Mei-chan! You're really unstable," Eiji said laughing.

"Get off of me," Mei said, Eiji complied and got up.

"Are you alright, Mei-san?" Fuji came over and helped Mei up from the ground.

"I'm fine, Arigato," Mei replied, giving Fuji a grateful smile, "I'm not unstable, Eiji-sempai! You completely caught me off guard," Mei said sticking her tongue out at him.

"Alright, Alright," Eiji held his hands up in surrender, "I'm sorry for glomping you."

"I don't forgive you," Mei said turning away from Eiji, and crossed her arms, trying not to smile.

"Awwww…" Eiji wined, "Why, Mei-chan?"

"Why should I?" Mei said, still facing away from Eiji.

"Aww…" Eiji pouted, "Come on, please don't ignore me, Nya!" Eiji kept trying to get Mei to look at him by walking around her, but Mei just kept turning away from him. Fuji just laughed. "Fujiko help me please, it's not funny," Eiji pouted.

"Mei-san please stop messing with Eiji," Fuji said calmly, Mei just broke out laughing. Eiji became confused.

"Gomen, Eiji-sempai," Mei said as she stopped laughing, "I'm not mad at you, and you can hug me if you want."

"That was mean," Eiji pouted, "pretending to be mad at me."

"Aww… I'm sorry," Mei walked up to the redhead, "don't be said, Eiji-sempai."

"Will you call me Eiji?" he looked at Mei, "just Eiji?"

"Will it make you forgive me?" Mei asked.

"Yes, I'll forgive you, if you do." Eiji smiled.

"Alright, Eiji," Mei smiled back. Eiji glomped her again, and this time she didn't fall over. "Alright, I want to get out of the way before everyone arrives," Mei laughed. A bunch of the freshmen and juniors already entered the courts. "Mostly before Tezuka-sempai. I don't want anyone to get in trouble again." Eiji laughed and let go of Mei.

"You can sit over here!" Eiji said as he pulled Mei over to a bench, Fuji just followed. Eiji let go of Mei's hand and pulled a bag off of one of the benches, "Here you go, Nya!"

"Umm… Whose bag is that?" Mei said, worried.

"Don't worry about it," Eiji said and neatly slid the bag underneath the bench, "It's mine." He gave her Mei a smile.

"Oh, alright," Mei sat down on the bench and began to go through her bag, searching, "Ah!" she said and pulled out a small sketch book from the bag.

"You draw, Mei-san?" Fuji asked.

"Yeah," Mei said, "But today was a first in a long time that I have, I was bored in class."

"Can I see?!" Eiji asked excitedly.

"Um…" Mei blushed, "They aren't good," She slowly handed Eiji her sketchbook. Eiji began to flip though the book as Fuji looked over his shoulder.

"Wow!" Eiji said, "It's me! It's really good, and there's one of Fujiko and Tezuka-bucho, and one of everyone else," Mei kept her head down to hide her bright red face.

"It kind of helps me remember names and eventually I will put some notes on each page, you know things about them." Mei said still looking down.

"Hm… Interesting," Fuji said, "Your art, Mei-san, is very good."

"Arigato, Fuji-sempai!" Mei said, finally looking up at the tensai.

"Fuji! Eiji! Come on, Time for practice!" Oishi yelled, just arriving at the courts.

"At least Tezuka-bucho didn't arrive with Oishi-chan," Eiji said smiling, "Coming!" he yelled back to Oishi. He turned back to Mei and said, "Watch this, Mei-chan!" Taking a running start he did two front flips and a somersault in the air.

"Not bad, Eiji!" Mei stood up from the bench she was sitting on and then copied him, "But I can do it too," she looked toward Eiji challengingly. Eiji went to do something harder but was interrupted by Oishi, "Eiji not now!"

"Aww…" Eiji wined, but complied with Oishi. Mei went back to the bench. Fuji handed her back her sketch book, and followed Eiji to practice. Mei sat down and opened her book to an empty page

**Author Note: yay thankies for the comments! I'll try and type up chapter 3 soon!!! (good thing i had chapt.2 already typed up for everyone) Review pul-lease!  
**

**~Ichigo Sanero  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just some Fun!**

**Chapter 3**

(I do not own the Prince of Tennis characters (no matter how much I wish I did))

Halfway through the practice Ryoma walked up to the bench that Mei was sitting on.

"Having fun?" He asked jokingly.

"Huh?" Mei looked up from her sketch book, "Did you say something," Ryoma just shook his head. "Is the practice over?" Mei said as she looked around confused.

"No, half way though," Ryoma said.

"So then what are you doing over here?" Mei asked, somewhat suspicious.

"Break," he simply stated, "Come with me," and began to walk away.

"Umm… Okay," Mei placed her sketch book on the bench and followed her twin. Ryoma led them straight to the changing rooms. "Ryo-kun? What are you thinking?"

"You do want to know what the Seigaku Regular practice is like, right." Ryoma gave Mei a small rare smile, "Or do you think it's too hard for you?" Ryoma Held out his signature hat to his twin

"I can do it," Mei took the hat from him and placed it on her own head.

After changing both Echizen's exited the changing rooms.

"You better get back to practice Ryo-kun." Ryoma said, doing an exact imitation of Mei, "Otherwise Tezuka-sempai will make you do laps," he said in a sing song voice.

"Hn," was all Mei responded with, and then fixed her hat, just like Ryoma always did. Mei left to the courts and Ryoma followed shortly after.

Mei made it back to the courts just in time. "Alright Regulars, were doing the cone exercise now," Inui said, "And as you know I have a new Inui juice for you guys to try." Everyone groaned, "Alright then first will be Eiji and Oishi, then Momoshiro and Echizen, Tezuka and Fuji, and finally Taka-san and Kaido. Is that fine?" No one said anything, "Alright Eiji, Oishi, come on." Eiji and Oishi stepped up, each on a different court. Inui was serving for Eiji and Ryuzaki-sensei was serving for Oishi.

"Alright begin!" Inui yelled and served, along with Ryuzaki-sensei. Both started out good, Eiji was yelling out the colors, while Oishi kept quiet. The first one to slip up, happened to be Eiji.

"Red!" Eiji yelled hitting a ball.

"Wrong, it's yellow," Inui said.

"Huh?!" Eiji looked at the ball, "Ah!" Inui was now standing in front of Eiji with a glass of green liquid. Eiji's face looked a bit scared. He carefully took the glass and timidly put it to his lips and took a sip. A split second later Eiji darted out of the courts, looking like he was going to be sick. Oishi finished and didn't have to drink any of the Inui Juice.

"Momoshiro and Echizen," Inui said, "Your turn." Ryoma got up from the bench and walked up to watch Mei. Both Momo-chan and Mei walked to a spot on each of the courts, and got ready to begin. _Hopefully you don't use that move of yours, mostly because I can't flip like that,_ Ryoma thought to himself.

"Ready! Begin!" Inui yelled and served a ball to Mei. Of Mei and Momo, Momo messed up first. So Ryuzaki-sensei handed him a glass with the green Inui Juice, resulting in him running to where Eiji earlier went to. Mei had one more ball left. Inui served, the ball curved out of her reach, she could have done her move, but thought twice about it and decided to let it go. Inui came up to her holding up the glass of green juice.

"Um…" Mei took the glass reluctantly, "Alright," She quietly said and took a sip of the juice. She was expecting something to be so horrible that she had to run to the bathroom to be sick, just like Momo-chan and Eiji did. "Oh my god, this is good," Mei said after the first sip, she then drank the rest of it, "Can I have some more?" Mei put an innocent look on her face.

"You actually like it?!" Eiji said, just getting back from the bathroom. Mei ignored Eiji and asked Inui again for some more juice. Ryoma "Mei", on the sidelines, was quite shocked at first, but then had to try really hard from busting out laughing at his sister. Fuji noticed Ryoma "Mei"'s actions, _interesting,_ He thought to himself.

"Fuji, Tezuka! It's your turn now," Inui said, and they continued with the practice.

"Hey Ryoma-san!" Fuji walked up to Mei "Ryoma" a little before practice ended, "Could you help me get some extra balls? Inui isn't sure he'll need them, but wants extra anyway, just in case."

"Um... sure, Fuji-sempai," Mei said, and followed Fuji.

When they reached the storage shed, Fuji opened the door, "Inui's Juice was really good, wasn't it, Mei-san?" Fuji said smiling.

"Yeah, it's really good!" Mei said, not thinking, "Wait, did you call me, Mei?"

"Of course I did," Fuji said turning around to face Mei, "because you are Mei-san, am I right?"

"And why do you say that?" Mei asked, and then realized, "Inui-sempai doesn't need extra tennis balls does he, and you just wanted to talk alone?"

"Very good Mei-san, yes I did want to talk alone," He gave her a grin, "I also know your Mei, because, one, Ryoma-san, like everyone else, hates Inui's Juice. Also, the so called "Mei" or shall I say Ryoma-san was quite shocked to see that you liked the juice. Now for someone who has never tried Inui's juice before, why would they be shocked like that? Also your tennis style is a bit different than Ryoma-san's"

Mei sighed, "I guess I need to get to know Ryo-kun even better now. I haven't seen him for awhile. He found new friends and has changed. So I guess I can't imitate him as well as I use to, when we wouldn't go anywhere without the other."

"So you guys were always together?" Fuji said.

"Yup, when ever people came over to our house they always thought we were twin boys," Mei laughed, "That was mostly because I always liked wearing boy's clothes. We also were one of the best Doubles pairs, but eventually we both became solo players, mostly cause that's what Otou-san wanted." Mei sighed, "Umm… we better get back to the courts, everyone will be wondering why we left, alone."

"Alright," Fuji said, "Hmm… I wonder what Tezuka will say when I tell him you and Ryoma-san swiched places for practice." Fuji gave Mei his famous smile. Mei felt a small chill go up her spine, for some reason.

**Author's Note: Alright I'm stopping here for now! ^^  
I hope you enjoyed Just some Fun, Chapter 3! This is so much fun to write, and I thank all of you for the reviews! Just to name a few of my lovely reviewers, I thank nekozr, Mistress Hikari, KL93, afallenheart, and Kuma the wolf alchemist!  
Arigato and continue to support and read my fanfic!  
Ja ne!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Just Some Fun**

**Chapter 4**

(I do not own any of the Prince of Tennis Characters (even though I wish I did))

**Recap-**

"Alright," Fuji said, "Hmm… I wonder what Tezuka will say when I tell him you and Ryoma-san switched places for practice." Fuji gave Mei his famous smile. Mei felt a small chill go up her spine, for some reason.

**-cont.**

"I don't care," Mei said turning away, "But Ryo-kun might not like that. This was his idea." Mei fixed Ryoma's hat on her head, "Is that all you wanted to talk about, Fuji-sempai?" Mei asked turning back to him.

"Yes, you know you don't have to call me sempai, Mei-san," Fuji said walking up to her, "Fuji, just Fuji is fine."

"I'll think about it," Mei said giving him a smile. She turned away from Fuji and began to walk back to the courts.

"Ryoma-kun!!!" a girl's voice rang out. Mei ignored the voice, "Oi! Ryoma-kun!" it said again.

" Tomo-chan, I don't think Ryoma-san wants to be bothered." Another girl's voice said in a sort shy voice.

"I'm the Ryoma Fan Club President," the first girl's voice said, "I should be able to see my Ryoma-kun." Mei was trying very hard to ignore what she said and keep walking, also included not turning around and tell them to leave her the hell alone.

"Gomen nasai, Ryoma-san," the second girl said, and came up next to Mei. She had braided pigtails, and was blushing.

"What are you apologizing for?" Mei asked her, finally stopping.

"Um…" the girl turned redder, "Well I assume you don't wish to be bothered, Ryoma-san. So I'm sorry that Tomo-chan is bothering you."

"Hn…?" Mei looked at her, "You're apologizing for her? She should apologize, not you. She also shouldn't call people hers when they aren't." Mei sighed, "And should learn when not to bug a person when they don't wish to be bugged by cutsie little fan girls." Mei turned around and went to the courts, leaving the two girls quiet.

"Now, don't you think that was a bit harsh?" Fuji said appearing next to Mei.

"No, I don't like girls like that," Mei simply said, "Girls who just like something that they don't understand, and like a guy just cause she thinks he's hot or cool. It's stupid."

"That's very weird to hear you say that," Fuji laughed.

"Hn? Why do you say that?" Mei said looking to the sempai.

"Because you sounded just like Ryoma-san," he replied smiling, "But, of course he never said it to her of course. Ah, speak of the devil," Ryoma was now waking up to Mei and Fuji.

"Don't you guys have to change? Everyone else did." Ryoma said in his best Mei voice.

"Give it up Ryo-kun," Mei said, "Fuji-sempai is quite smart and figured it out."

"Oh," Ryoma said quietly and slightly blushed. "Can I get my clothes back then?"

"Is anyone in the changing rooms right now?" Mei asked, "I'd rather it be empty, thank you very much."

"Everyone left, except me, you, and Fuji-sempai," Ryoma sighed.

"Really?" Mei said, "But isn't that Momo-sempai?" Ryoma turned around to see Momoshiro coming up to the three of them.

"Ryoma-san, Mei-san, Fuji-sempai!" Momoshiro said reaching them. "Why are you guys still here?"

"Fuji-sempai needed help with something, so we haven't gotten changed yet," Mei said, "Is anyone I the changing room?"

"Um… I don't think so," Momoshiro replied.

"Good!" Mei said, "Come on Mei" she said grabbing Ryoma's arm and began walking away.

"What's up with Ryoma-san?" Momo asked Fuji as Mei pulled Ryoma away. Fuji just shrugged. "Oh well, Hey Fuji-sempai shouldn't you go change too?"

"Hai," he simply replied and walked off in the direction the twins just went.

"Tell Ryoma I'll be at the gates," Momoshiro yelled, Fuji waved to say he heard.

Mei just finished changing when there was a knock on the door, she opened it to see Fuji, "May I get changed now?" he said smirking.

"Oh sure!" Mei blushed, opening the door to let him in and so she could leave. They both tried to get though at the same time, it didn't work. So Mei stepped aside to let Fuji in, "Umm… Fuji-sempai, are you going to tell everyone me and Ryoma switched spots today?" Mei asked him.

"No, Not today," he smiled, "But I will ask you to do something for me. "Mei was slightly scared to hear what her sempai wanted, she didn't know why.

"Umm… alright," she replied quietly. "What is it you want?"

"Don't worry it's nothing big," Fuji smiled, "Just don't call me sempai. Fuji is fine."

"Oh," Mei said, "But, you're my sempai, s-so wouldn't it be m-more appropriate for m-me to call you Fuji-sempai and not Fuji?" Mei shuddered over her words.

"I don't care, besides if you and Ryoma-san don't wish for me to tell Tezuka-bucho about you little switch." Fuji smiled, eyes open. Mei blushed again from his bright azure eyes.

"Alright," Mei said, now looking down. "F-fuji." She shuddered over his name. Fuji walked up to her and placed his hand on her head.

"Am I allowed to call you Mei-chan?" Fuji smirked. Mei turned a bit redder.

"Wait," Mei said quickly, "um… is me calling you just Fuji what I owe you?"

"No," Fuji said simply as he unzipped his jacket, "I'll talk to you later about that." He neatly folded his jacket and placed it in his locker, "You should probably go, Mei-chan, Ryoma-san and Momo-chan are most likely tired of waiting."

"Oh, Hai," Mei said, "See you tomorrow, Fuji." She turned and ran out of the changing room.

"Ryo-kun!!!!" Mei yelled as she reached Ryoma and Momoshiro, "Gomen nasai for keeping you guys waiting." She said with a small bow.

"Its fine," Ryoma said, "Shall we get going? Okaasan is probably waiting for us."

"Hai," Mei said, "Let's go."

"Wait," A voice said, and someone came running up to them. "Do you mind if I walk part of the way with you guys?" There stood Fuji with his closed eye smile.

"Sure, why not." Ryoma said not really caring. He and Momoshiro walked ahead of Mei and Fuji.

"So Mei-chan," Fuji said walking besides Mei, "How did you like your first day?"

"Um... It was alright," Mei replied, "Why do you ask, Fuji?"

"Just wondering," He said, "It would be bad if you didn't like your first day, am I right?" Fuji looked to Mei with a smile.

"Yeah, I guess so." She smiled, "Well I wonder how this year is going to be."

"Fun, I'm sure," Fuji smirked. "Well I have to go this way, See you guys tomorrow," Fuji gave Mei a small bow, then nodded in the direction of Ryoma and Momo, then turned and left. Ryoma and Momo said a small goodbye.

**Authors Note: I'm so very sorry I haven't updated this in god knows how long!!! Please forgive me and I will do my best to put up more chapters very soon!!!!!!**

**Thank you too all who are still reading and reviewing *bows* hopefully I won't have too bad of writers block and not update for you guys. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and review ^^**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
